The Adventures of Flynn & Henry:The Returned Favor & the Extended Stay
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn gets to stay a weekend at Henry's house, and they both end up having a wonderful time.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Returned Favor & the Extended Stay

On a beautiful Friday Afternoon in Chicago, there was a knock on the door at Flynn's apartment.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled as he approached the door to open it. It was Henry.

"Good afternoon, young friend who wishes he was more like me," Henry said.

"Good afternoon, overachieving genius who would rather read a science book than any other kind of book," Flynn said. "So, are you here for another exciting day in Flynn Land?"

"No, even better," Henry said. "How would you like to spend a weekend with me?"

"Really, Henry," Flynn asked.

"Of course," Henry said. "You always invite me to your place. The least I can do is return the favor."

"I appreciate that, Henry," Flynn said. "I'd be honored to stay with you this weekend. Let me go pack."

"That will be great," Henry said. "Well, I will wait for you to finish packing."

Flynn gathered up his clothes, toiletries, game boy games, and some of his other entertainment. He came out with three packing bags with an eagerly waiting Henry sitting on the living room couch.

"Ready to go, Flynn," Henry inquired.

"I am ready to go, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn took his bags outside. Henry and Flynn caught a taxi and they managed to put the bags in the back row of the taxi. The taxi took those two to Henry's place, and Flynn and Henry came out of the taxi and took the bags from there to Henry's place.

Henry's place was far nicer than Flynn's apartment room. Every room was spacious, and Henry's bedroom doubled as a science lab. His living room had an old school TV, a couple of couches and two recliners. His kitchen had a portable TV along with the usual kitchen appearance. The portable TV was on the kitchen table. His bathroom however was very futuristic, so much so that when Flynn saw it, he said, "I wonder what they will think of next."

The two eventually settled at Henry's bedroom. Along with the science and lab equipment and a coat rack where Henry hangs his lab coat at, there is an old school TV, and old school computer and a bag where Henry packs his old school laptop at. Henry's closet is a walk-in closet, and his bed was well-made with scientific detail on the sheet, blanket and pillow case.

"This is a very nice place, Henry," Flynn said.

"Thank you, Flynn," Henry said. "I fixed this place up just for you."

"You did very well," Flynn said.

"I got a surprise for you, Flynn," Henry said. "Follow me."

Flynn and Henry left the bedroom and started down the house. While Flynn and Henry continued walking down the house, Henry continued, "I thought about what you said about me resting my brain, and I went to my science lab bedroom and built . . ." they both were at the back door of the house, and Henry opened the door to his back porch and said " . . . a hot tub."

"Wow, it looks like you put forth a lot of work into this," Flynn said. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "I knew how much you would miss your hot tub back at your apartment if I ever invited you over here, so I decided to take that comfort over here with us."

"That is really nice," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hop on in."

"How were you able to get it over here from the science lab bedroom?" Flynn asked as he took a seat on the bench and started untying his shoes.

"I had some people help me bring it over here," Henry said. "I decided to wait until after it was brought here to start filling it with water."

"Okay, cool," Flynn said. "I really appreciate this, Henry."

"It was no trouble at all, Flynn," Henry said. "I just wanted my best friend to be happy."

Flynn smiled as he took his shoes and socks off. He sat at the edge of the hot tub and dipped his feet in the hot tub.

"Well, how does it feel?" Henry asked.

"It feels amazing," Flynn said. "I am so glad I packed my swimming suit."

"Well, go change in my room and come back and take a nice dip in the hot tub," Henry said.

"You know something? I'll do that," Flynn said. He got his feet out of the hot tub and went to Henry's bedroom to change into his swimming suit. About ten minutes later, he was back on the back porch with his swimming suit. He then got in the hot tub and relaxed.

"This feels so good, Henry," Flynn said.

"I knew you would love it, Flynn," Henry said.

"How about you come in with me, Henry?" Flynn said. "It's obvious you put a lot of work into it, and you probably need to rest and relax as much as I do."

"Okay, I guess I can," Henry said and then he sat on the bench to untie his shoes.

"I could do this the whole weekend that I'm here," Flynn said. "This week of school has stressed me out."

"Well, as long as you are here, if you feel any stress, you are welcome to relax on the hot tub," Henry said.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "Relaxing here in this hot tub makes me feel so much better."

"It makes me feel better, too," Henry said as he took his shoes and socks off. "Sometimes, all of this science work I do stresses me out."

"I know," Flynn said. "I am sure you wanted to jump in as soon as you made it."

"I did, Flynn, but I knew I had to wait, and I am a patient person," Henry said. Henry then went into his bedroom to change into his swimming suit and then he came back out to the back porch to join Flynn in the hot tub.

"Isn't this the life or what?" Flynn asked.

"This is indeed the life," Henry said. "I am glad you decided to spend your weekend with me. I sometimes feel lonely when I am at my place."

"Is that why you come to my place?" Flynn asked.

"That indeed is," Henry said. "But, now that you are here for the weekend, I don't have to be lonely."

"I am here for you, Henry," Flynn said. "Let's just relax here together for a little while."

Flynn and Henry relaxed at the hot tub. Once again, they fell asleep. At around 11pm, they both finally woke up and realized that it was very late and they had yet to have dinner.

"What time is it?" Flynn asked.

"Let me check my built-in hot tub watch," Henry said. "It's eleven o'clock at night. Were we that tired?"

"I don't even think we had dinner," Flynn said. "Do you have anything in the refrigerator?"

"I do have some food in the refrigerator, Flynn," Henry said. "I even still have some Crusty's left over from our past visits to the restaurant."

"Cool beans," Flynn said. "Let's have some of that, then."

Henry and Flynn got out of the hot tub to dry off. They then proceeded to the kitchen to get the leftovers from Crusty's and then had their late night dinner over some late night TV. After dinner, they returned to the hot tub and slept there for the night.

The two slept until 11am that Saturday morning. When they woke up, they dried off and returned to the kitchen.

"So, are you up for some bacon, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"I am always up for some bacon," Flynn said.

Henry cooked Flynn some bacon and they had breakfast over SpongeBob SquarePants. After breakfast, they put on their clothes and went outside to go bike riding. They did the same routine that they always did. They started riding under the El Train for a few laps. They rode around the Wrigley Field, Soldier Field, the McCormick Place, Megis Field, and the Sears Tower.

They came back to Henry's house just in time for lunch. They went to Crusty's to get something to go on the way to the house. They both sat on the kitchen table and had lunch over some Tom and Jerry. After lunch, they went to Henry's bedroom/science lab where Flynn helped Henry do the experiment of repairing one of Henry's relative's old projector. They also repaired a trophy that Henry won, and was able to plug in a DVR to Henry's old school TV.

They finished the evening by relaxing in the hot tub again. Henry brought a portable TV in the hot tub so they both could watch TV while they relaxed in the hot tub. They watched TV for several hours before they both fell asleep on the hot tub again.

The next morning, Flynn and Henry started off the day by going on their usual bike ride in the morning. They found out that Crusty's was serving breakfast pizza, so they went inside to have some of that for breakfast.

That Sunday Afternoon, Flynn and Henry decided to enjoy themselves at the park, where they played basketball, and tennis. Henry beat Flynn on tennis, but Flynn was able to defeat Henry when they played basketball together.

During the evening hours, Flynn and Henry decided to go play football in the Soldier Field. Flynn and Henry did a one-on-one scrimmage. Henry actually played well, even though Flynn won the scrimmage.

Flynn and Henry finished the day at the hot tub again, where they reflected on their wonderful weekend together.

"That was quite a weekend that we had," Flynn said.

"Yes, it was, and we made the most of it," Henry said. "I hate to see it end, but it must so we can continue to live life to the fullest."

"You're right, Henry," Flynn said. "I guess you can always come to my place."

"And you are always welcome to mine," Henry said.

"Thank you, Henry," Flynn said.

"And thank you, Flynn," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry relaxed and fell asleep in the hot tub. The next day, they had breakfast and continued to reflect on their weekend.

"I tell you what, we got our share of exercise this weekend," Flynn said.

"We sure did, Flynn," Henry said. "You're doing a much better job keeping every day of your life productive."

"I know," Flynn said. "And you're doing a much better job having fun every day of your life."

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "And I do it just for you."

"Wow, really?" Flynn asked.

"Really, really," Henry said. "You're an awesome person to have fun with."

"Thanks, Henry and thanks for fixing me bacon again," Flynn said.

"Always a pleasure," Henry said. "I love you, Flynn."

"I love you, too, Henry," Flynn said.

After breakfast, Flynn with the help of Henry packed to go back to his apartment. Flynn had his bags together after an hour of packing. Flynn and Henry said their good-byes at the front door of Henry's place.

"I wish you didn't have to go, Flynn, but I am sure your mom misses you," Henry said.

"Yeah, she loves me," Flynn said. "But, I will send her your love and best."

"Please do, Flynn," Henry said and then he hugged Flynn, who hugged Henry back.

"You're the best friend ever," Flynn said.

"You're the best friend ever, too," Henry said.

Flynn got his bags together and left Henry's house to go to his place, but before he left, he waved at Henry with a smile. Henry returned the favor before Flynn continued to his place.


End file.
